Talk:Maya Matlin/@comment-4127080-20130918230346
I hate how people not just called her a slut but describe her as a heartbreaker. While chacracters like Zig, Drew, Craig, and Spinner are just the perfect boyfriends. Spinner flirted with Manny while he was with Paige. Yet fangirls made an excuse saying that Manny is all over him. He slept with Paige when he was with Darcy. Fangirls made excuses that Darcy was a bitch and didn't understand him like Paige did. When Darcy did nothing but help him and gave him a 2nd chance when no one else did. Zig cheated on Tori with her best friend and felt no remorse at all. Tried to get with a girl who was in a relationship. Yet the fangirls made an excuse saying Tori is a bitch. Zig always like Maya and Cam does not loved her. It was understandale that Zig was trying to steal Maya from Cam because Maya lead him on. Craig slept with Manny while he was with Ashley. Then gave Manny to kiss her ass when he him and Ashley made up. Later he cheated on Ashley again when she was out of town with Manny. Then dated to girl at the same time and lied to both girl. Yet people called Manny a slut and Ashley a bitch. Saying that they don't blame Craig. Drew cheated on Alli and lied about it. Fangirls called Bianca a slut ans saying how much of a boyfriend stealer she is. He cheated on Katie with Bianca. Made up a story to find an excuse to dump Katie since he didn't have the balls to tell her the truth. Yet fangirls where so happy that Drianca got back together nd calling Katie a bitch. He cheated on Bianca with Katie. Then dump Katie the next day right after Katie lost her v card to him. Fangirls are saying that Katie rape Drew. Comparing him to Darcy. A girl who really did got rape and had so much trouble getting over it. Yes Maya did broke up with Cam over phone. Which is something that you should do in person. Yet dumping someone on the phone is nothing compare to what Spinner, Zig, Craig, and Drew pulled. Even when Cam and her got back together she showeed that her love her Cam is real. I also hate how people blame her for not helping Cam. Maya is a 14 year old girl. She didn't even know how the boyfriend/girlfriend thing even works let alone about depression. I truly believe Maya would do anything to bring Cam back if she had a choice. She kissed her best friend's boyfriend. Don't get me wrong I was mad at her for doing that and caring more of losing Cam than Tori. Yet she felt sorry and redeem herself right away after it happen and became friends with Tori. Even she did played Zig. i don't blame Maya for shoosing Cam over him. Since she had no feelings for Zig which would be even worst since she was with a guy who she didn't loved while she was into someone else. Other than the fact he cheated in your BFF